Challenge
by CeleryScaresMe
Summary: Just read and send me the details. Admins this will be stories eventually. Nothing to bad 'cos I don't wanna take the rating up.
1. Challenge rules and stuff

Hey, I have decided to do a challenge. Yes it has been done before but at the moment I have a serious case of writers block and this was I can get some Ideas.

I have sum rules:

1. You can't tell me the entire plot of the story.  
2. I will do all pairings but some of them I don't like, such as RaexRob. So don't blame my if the ones with the pairings I do like turn out better.

And that is basically it.

Okay, send me:  
Where the story takes place:  
The pairing:  
A sentence you want me to include in the story, or an item or whatever:  
Also when if you can be bothered:

I will do whatever the idea is, no matter how crappy, unless I get too many demands. In which case I will probs still do it I just don't know WHEN.

Luv ya all,

Celeryscaresme (formerly Bunnigal)

(\ /)  
(oo)  
(vv)


	2. Dead Duck

Hey I figured just to start off I will do a chappy about my favourite couple, Robin and Starfire.

Chapter 1: Dead Duck

It was Halloween. Starfire was zooming along the hallways laughing gleefully at all the orange and black decorations when BeastBoy in a ridiculous Frankenstein costume, suddenly leapt out at her.

You could hear her scream all through the tower. Robin of course immediately ran to the scene of the crime.

"Starfire what's wrong?" He yelled already in battle mode.

"Oh it is nothing. BeastBoy was being a Verblag Klork and he surprised me."

"BeastBoy this is Starfire's first Halloween and I don't want you scaring her." Robin scolded.

"Fine," BeastBoy looked down for a bit, but perked up again. "I know, I'll go see if I can scare Raven!"

"Um, I do not think friend Raven will like-"But BeastBoy had already run off.

"It's your funeral!" Robin called after him.

"Um, friend Robin, what did you mean by that last statement. Raven will not kill BeastBoy, will she?" Starfire asked, a cute confused look on her face.

"No, Raven would never kill anyone, I know that for certain. She's a titan. It just means it might not be such a good idea." Robin explained.

"Oh," Starfire replied. "I see." Then, grabbing Robin's wrist she suddenly exclaimed, "I know, lets us go to the kitchen and see the decorations that friend Cyborg has put up in there!" Robin laughed as she dragged him down the corridor.

They both gasped upon reaching the kitchen. 'Wow, Cyborg's really outdone himself this year. It's like a real haunted house in here.' Robin thought.

Starfire immediately decided she had to inspect every banner and flew around looking at all the pumpkins and and skulls, and every other decoration she could see.

The ceiling had a holographic image projected on it to make it look like a night sky. Even the light bulb was made to look like a full moon. It was still very bright in the room though, as electric blue orbs floated everywhere. Pumpkins and candles also lit the place, casting eerie shadows on the walls.

Robin just stood there, drinking it all in as electronic bats, and even a raven, flew around his head. "Wow." He simple stated.

Suddenly he heard a small 'eep' of surprise and looked up. "Robin!" Starfire called. She was kneeling with her back to him next to a skull shaped candle with a wax snake twining round it. He walked over and kneeled next to her. "What is it?"

"It is dreadful!" Starfire exclaimed.

She turned to face him and he saw she was cradling a small rubber duck. I was black with a green beak and a small red drop of blood was painted hanging from said beak. The duck had crosses for eyes and a tag was attached to its neck saying, 'Dead Duck.'

"Who could have done such a thing? Who would want to kill one of these small adorable yellow ducks of rubber?" Starfire asked.

Robin immediately opened his mouth to explain but Starfire carried on. "We will find who did this!"

Robin started again. "No, Starfire these ducks were made in a factory. To look like this, they were never alive. The yellow ones are probably made in the same factory in fact."

"So does that mean, none of my delightful stuffed animals are also? So they cannot hear me when I talk to them. They help me so much though."

"Well, I don't know about that. Sure they can probably hear you and its good to talk to someone about something." Robin gulped, there was one thing he could never talk about with anyone.

They both stood up to walk off when Starfire suddenly grabbed Robins arm, she looked afraid. He turned round, "What is it Star?"

"May I ask you a question, Robin?"

"You just did."

Starfire giggled. "No, I mean another one."

"Of course you can."

"Halloween is a holiday to celebrate the spirits. Correct?" Robin nodded. "Well, spirits are often to be feared apparently. So we often put up decorations that look like scary things tell me, Robin, what are you afraid of?" Robin gulped and she saw this. "You do not have to tell me if you do not wish so."

She turned to walk off, and barely heard the almost inaudible whisper of, "You…"

She turned, questioningly, but didn't say anything. Robin carried on. "You, I'm scared of you. How comes I can fight monsters and villains but whenever I see you I get butterflies. Why does my stomach flip at just the thought of asking you out? I'm scared of the way you make me feel, I'm scared of anything I can't control. And I definitely can't control this. Batman made me promise never to get romantically involved with a team mate, but I don't think it was possible not to-" he was suddenly cut off as Starfire pressed her lips to his. He was surprised at first but then deepened the kiss.

BeastBoy walked in and saw them, quickly running out to get Cyborg. "Cy, Cy!" he yelled, "You have to see this!" Cyborg walked down, there was some oil stains on his hands.

"What is it?" He asked grumpily. Then he stopped and grinned. "Well, It's about time! Way to go Robin!" He sat next to BeastBoy on the couch and started guzzling candy with him.

Just then Raven walked in, an empty mug of herbal tea in her hand. She stopped suddenly and smirked when she saw Robin and Starfire.

But the two were oblivious to all this, holding one another's hands and smiling and smiling, unable to stop.

So what did you think? Review and make me happy!

CeleryScaresMe (formerly Bunnigal)

(\ /)

(oo)

(vv)


End file.
